When a firearm is discharged, the firing chamber may become contaminated with various types of combustion residue. Said residue, if allowed to collect, can cause the firearm to malfunction. Firearms that fire multiple times, such as semi-automatic and automatic rifles, may rapidly accrue residue, which may be detrimental to the operability of the firearm. The firing chamber can also be contaminated by foreign debris, such as sand, mud, or dirt.
Typical firearms require a degree of disassembly to effectively remove debris from the firing chamber. Furthermore, certain military and civilian firearms, such as the AR-15 and M-16 class firearms, have a portion of the chamber that is difficult to clean effectively even when disassembled.
As noted above, firearm effectiveness relies in part upon the cleanliness of the firing chamber. In conventional cleaning methods, a chamber brush is mounted on a standard cleaning rod and the rifle is disassembled to allow access to the firing chamber. It is widely agreed, however, that disassembly of a firearm in a combat or personal defense situation is not considered practical. Thus, a need exists for a system that cleans the firing chamber of a firearm quickly and in a thorough manner without the need to disassemble the firearm.